Wishes and Dreams
by JesterOfLullaby
Summary: Yugi never knew about Téa's dream to study dance in New York. Téa never knew about Yugi's wish to have friends. They have known each other since they were kids, yet these desires surprised each of them upon their proclamation. Aren't friends required to know important details about each other?


**Summary: Yugi never knew about Téa's dream to study dance in New York. Téa never knew about Yugi's wish to have friends. They have known each other since they were kids, yet these desires surprised each of them upon their proclamation. Aren't friends required to know important details about each other?**

**Wishes and Dreams**

_Before Duelist Kingdom…_

Yugi stood outside the large, white building as he waited for Téa to come by. The sky was a little chilly from the sheet of grey clouds, but his blue uniform reserved his body heat. He needed to speak with her about an important topic, so he asked her to meet up with him after school. He leaned against the rough wall anxiously.

"_I hope she can talk to me truthfully.__"_

His mind wandered back to his first trip to Burger World. He was excited heading somewhere that served hamburgers, his favorite food, but he also needed to investigate Téa's atypical behavior. Instead of her committing escorting services like a popular theory had suggested, he grew very relieved learning that she was saving money to study dancing in New York. He became ecstatic knowing that she was pursuing her dreams through genuine hard work.

"_But why didn't she tell me before then?__"_ Yugi pondered, feeling a tad hurt and left out. _"__Did she… not trust me with her dream? Did she really believe that I would laugh at her? Or that I would rat her out about working?__"_

A part of him felt affronted; friends trusted each other with secrets. Yet the girl had gone as far as to deceive him, spreading lies about the establishment giving customers food poisoning.

He had always seen her as a close companion. The two had worked together on many school projects, and they had spent many lunch breaks chatting. She was also openly interested in the games he brought along. He was always happy playing with her and explaining the idea behind each game. He never expected his good friend to have held such a secret to herself.

"_But I can't fully blame her.__"_ He looked down at his Millennium Puzzle and brought it up. _"__I haven't exactly been sharing everything with her myself.__"_

He had completed it. The Millennium Puzzle. He had invested eight years into solving it. He had made a wish for friends. While his wish came true, strange events had begun to unwind in front of him, involving him. And he would hear a strong voice inside him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. _"I'm not losing my mind, am I?"_

"Hey, Yugi!" a cheerful voice pecked its way into his diverted mind.

Yugi snapped back to reality. He saw Téa walking his way. She carried a bright grin on her face as she waved at him. "Oh, um, hi, Téa."

"How has everything been," Téa asked, oblivious to what had been bothering her friend.

"Um, good. I know that you didn't want to get into a big fight at lunch with Joey wanting to eat on the roof instead of in the classroom. Thanks for just agreeing with it."

"You know, it was nice to be outside for a change. I was just afraid that the wind would be too rough on my hair; brushing it can be such a pain. Who knew that knucklehead could come up with a good idea for once?"

Yugi smiled, aware that she used the libel affectionately. He was glad knowing that Téa was turning harmonious with Joey and Tristan. He knew that they had been on opposite ends, specifically with how the two had treated him, but now they appeared coterminous, accepting each other's culpabilities and heckling each other for them.

"Would it be alright if we sit down somewhere?" Téa requested. "I've been on my feet all day."

"Oh, sure."

The two took a seat at a vacant round table on the school campus. Other students in blue and pink uniforms sat around, chatting away and laughing, while others completed their required schoolwork. The two friends removed their backpacks. Yugi paused hearing his sack create a noise. He slipped up his cover and removed a box. On the cover were a wooden barrel and a pirate. The game was Pop-Up Pirate.

"I haven't seen that game in a while," Téa remarked, feeling nostalgic.

"Yeah, I had it in my bag because I was thinking of dropping it off at a donation center later today."

"That sounds like a good idea. But did you wanna play it one more time?"

"Um, ok, if you have the time."

"Yeah, of course."

Yugi removed the top and positioned the pieces. The finished product was a spring loaded, wooden-like barrel with a hidden toy person within. The object of the game was to stick in plastic swords into the barrel without springing out the pirate. Last person to complete the task wins the game.

Yugi permitted Téa the first go. She picked up a red sword. She closed one eye as she placed it into a tiny slot. The two waited to see if the pirate would pop out. Nothing happened.

"Whew!" Téa sighed, excited that she was still in a game based on luck.

Yugi only smiled. He selected a blue sword and pushed it into a clear slot. Again, nothing happened.

The two played around, sticking the swords into the empty slots. The number of swords dwindled as the slots became full. They kept at it until Téa placed in a yellow sword, causing the pirate to pop right out the barrel.

"Woah!" the two called out at the same time. Regardless of how many times they have played the game, the pirate leaping up always surprised them. They stayed still as the large plastic head with paint landed and rolled on the table.

"I guess you won," Téa smiled.

"It looks like it." Yugi gathered up the pieces and placed them into the correct slot. He was always a humble player. "But I think this was the longest you had lasted."

He looked at the box. The game was in great condition; he always took great care of his possessions. "I hope whoever gets this game next can enjoy it as much as we have."

Téa nodded. She then asked, "You ready to talk to me?"

"What?"

"You said that you wanted to meet up after to school to talk to me. What's up?"

"Oh, right." Yugi looked down at the old box. He struggled with how to begin the important topic. He pulled something else out of his bag, a slip of paper with a name, address, and phone number.

"One of my mom's friends is having her living room repainted. My mom kinda forced me into it, but she said I could bring a friend to help do the job. She already has all the supplies ready. I figured I'd ask you since I think Joey and Tristan would cause too much of a mess. It's a paying one, and I don't really need the money. You can keep it—"

"I accept, but we split the money fairly."

"Huh? But you're the one who is saving money for that trip."

"Yeah, and you need to buy new cards. You beat Kaiba no sweat, so no doubt you'll be having dueling tournaments' invites flooding your way. You'll need to get new cards so no one will predict your kick butt moves!"

"Ok," the teen smiled. "But I don't think much is gonna happen just from one match."

"Thanks, Yugi," Téa smiled, happy she had such a good friend helping her along.

Yugi was always proud that he could assist a friend; Téa had done plenty for him. Now that his group had expanded, he gained more courage to stand by them. He wanted to prove his validity to someone he cared about. He understood he needed to speak what had been plaguing his heart. "Um, Téa, about this dream of yours. The one that involves you going to New York and studying dancing. I know that since you're a hard worker and that you always get your goals. But… isn't there anything else I can do to help you out?"

"I'm glad you believe I can. But don't worry about it. You've already done so much for me. What more could I ask from you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you can trust me!"

Dead air sprinkled itself between the two.

Yugi anxiously looked at his friend, tensely waiting for a reply. He gazed into her round blue eyes, seeing tremor over prep. Her mouth that typically curved upward to demonstrate her cheerful outlook had gone straight. Embarrassment dripped into him, but he remained firmed in his seat. Friends trusted each other, and he needed to know what prevented such trust.

The killing silence rested with, "I do trust you. You have helped me, believe it or not."

"I… I have?"

"Yeah, don't you remember when we were younger?"

Yugi dropped his voice. All his memories of her involved her saving him from bullies and cheering him up. He was lost as to what moment in time she was speaking of.

Téa smiled, "You told me to chase whatever my heart wanted, to never give up. And I've always followed that advice. That's why I wanted to run for being a class representative, and that's why I'm trying me best to chase after this dream of studying dance in New York, no matter how out of reach it seems."

She placed one hand on top of his, giving him a sharp jolt without her knowledge.

"But you are right. I should've told you. I don't know why I ever held back. Maybe it was fear of judgment. I thought everyone would laugh at me and say I couldn't do it. And when you and Joey saw me at Burger World, I really panicked. I assumed Joey would blab to everyone about my position. I… I didn't want to get into trouble with the Burger World company, the school, and especially my parents… I'm sorry."

Yugi looked into Téa's blue eyes. He spotted the remorse she now carried, or perhaps one that she had always carried but never spoke about before. He also picked up the word _fear_. He disbelieved that his strong and courageous friend had been afraid. He knew a part of her was afraid of the unknown future, yet she pursued it nonetheless.

"Did your parents know about your dream?"

"Not for a while," Téa confessed. Her eyes brightened as her lips curved upward. "But after that incident with that prisoner, I worked up the courage to let them know. They were questioning it at first, but since I've been keeping up my grades and saving money, they are supporting me."

Yugi withdrew any responses.

"Are you mad at me?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm not," Yugi assured. His eyes drew down to the Puzzle. "I know what it's like. It can be hard to share something so close to your heart with others."

He was quiet for a moment until he concluded with, "I, um, just wanted to let you know that you can trust me."

Téa smiled warmly. "Thanks, Yugi. That means a lot to me."

_After returning from Egypt…_

Téa stood in front of a clean store window in the downtown area. She eyed a poster with many Duel Monsters, inferring that this particular store sold the famous trading cards. She formed a soft smile on her face. "I wonder if Yugi would get offended if I bought some cards here."

Téa had played the game before, even going against big time players like Mai Valentine, and her skills have improved. Joey may be ahead of her now, but she figured she could beat him again one day if she picked up her cards once more. She glanced at her pink wrist watch. "Looks like I still have plenty of time before dinner."

She turned away from the store window. Just as she was about to take a step, her eyes landed on another pair of eyes, these one being purple.

"Yugi?"

"Hey, Téa," Yugi greeted. He stood just a few feet down from her. He was not alone.

"'Sup, Téa!" Joey grinned.

Tristan stood next to him. "How's everything going?"

"We were just on our way to the arcade," Yugi explained. "Wanna join us? I mean, if you're not already busy."

"I'd love to," Téa giggled. Though she had longed for some gal pals, she always enjoyed her time with her real friends.

"Great!" Joey exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Yugi and his gang shuffled towards an old favorite spot. As usual crowds of people packed the arcade. Lights flashed, and sounds blared across the congested room. Téa had been enjoying herself on the D.D.R. game. Her friends watched her movements in amazements as her score ranged higher and higher with her perfect combos. The platform below her feet lit up as the screen glowed with color.

"_It's no wonder why she wants to study dance,"_ Yugi observed. He looked at Joey and Tristan, their eyes also mesmerized by her flawless actions. They sincerely cheered for her rather than solely gawk at her. _"We all may have started out on opposite ends, but we came together and stayed friends after all this time."_

The whole crowd cheered when the match ended. The dancer's friends were happy for her score, yet they knew something dwelled on her mind.

"Is it just me, or has Téa been acting strange?" Joey mused out loud. He turned to Yugi. "You didn't proclaim your love to her and have her reject you, right?"

"Joey!" Yugi shouted, his face turning red.

"So I can take that as a no?"

Yugi sighed irritably, ignoring Joey's estrange comment. He changed his view towards Téa as she stepped down from the D.D.R. platform. She carried a fanciful smile on her face, and her eyes sparkled passionately.

"_At least now she has someone to encourage her and her dream.__"_ Yugi reflected._ "__Not just me, but everyone else, too.__"_

Téa was about to speak when Joey shouted, "Look, Yugi! They still have the game _Virtual VS_! Wanna play a quick round?"

"Sure!"

"You won't beat me this time! I know everything now when it comes to Dragon Ryu!"

"We'll just see about that."

The three guys rushed over to the old school arcade games. Joey sat across from Yugi, their eyes glued to the screen as they selected their favored characters. Cheap techno music played as the two fought each other. Yugi remained calmed and appeared as he was truly enjoying himself while Joey's expression fully displayed his trouble. The match was over, and Yugi won.

"I can't believe you still got me," Joey laughed. "Even after all this time!"

"You did do better this time," Yugi praised.

Téa watched as Yugi goofed off with Joey and Tristan. She remembered when Yugi sat alone at his desk. There was even a time when he spent his time placing together gold shards, shards that eventually formed an upside down pyramid.

"_He's told me so many secrets. And we've all managed to stay together, not even the Shadow Games had pulled us apart. He told me about a wish he could make on the Puzzle, but he never told me what it was, and I never knew. I did let him have some time with everyone else when we came back to Egypt. Could I have been interfering with something?_

"_Would he be embarrassed if I brought it up?"_

The group proceeded their fun at their favored hangout spot. They played old favorites and new installments. They chatted peacefully and cheerfully among each other. Anytime Yugi's friends challenged him to a game, he came out with victory. It wasn't long before the bundle needed to depart for the day.

Joey placed his hands right over his small friend's shoulder. "Alright, Yug, you be a gentleman and walk Téa home."

"What?!"

"Catch ya later!" Joey waved. He and Tristan began their way in the opposite direction.

"Those two," Téa smiled as she shook her head. "Even after all this time, they're still knuckleheads."

Yugi declined in giving a reply as he and Téa made their way towards her home. They walked in silence for a bit, passing by other people on a busy city street. Yugi struggled with what to say. They had returned to Domino from Egypt, and everything had been normal. They had attended classes, completed chores, gone on field trips to the museums and zoos, and they found free time to play Duel Monsters. No duelist with dark magic. Just normal.

"Today was fun," Téa brought up breezily. "I'm glad we ran into each other today."

"Yeah, it sure has," Yugi nodded. "After all our crazy adventures… It was kinda nice to just hang out at the arcade."

"Well, if you ask me, I think everything's become kinda dull. I mean, because of all these adventures, we sure did a lot of traveling. We got to see a lotta places and met some interesting people. Where have we gone lately? The aquarium?"

"But we weren't at any specific place for sightseeing. We were there for our lives or to protect the lives of others. We had to save someone, get the God Cards, or even the Puzzle. Besides, I thought you liked the dolphin exhibit?"

"I did. But for all those other times… We had fun, and we had each other, our friends."

The two withheld any more remarks. Their adventures have been numerous, and many times enemies had been pursuing them, but they had each other for strength. Yugi was always grateful for the ones he had. Their voices quelled his doubt, and their bonds brought light into the darkest of situations.

Téa watched as the teen subconsciously reached for an empty spot just in front of his abdominals. She remembered talking to him about the Puzzle to when it was all pieces. Neither of them ever suspected that a spirit dwelled within. One journey that had formed a great change within everyone was completed. Now the teens had individual paths to follow, paths that would hopefully stay connected.

"Yugi, you know I still want to go to New York after graduation, right?"

Yugi drew his eyes away. He was glad the girl was working hard in keeping her dream alive, but it also meant that one day she would part herself from their group. "Of course I do."

"When I do go, I know it'll be tough but also a lot of fun. I'll meet new people, and I'll learn something new. You'll stay in contact with me, right?"

"Yeah, we can send each other emails or call each other. We can have a big celebration when you come back… if you want to."

"Well, that's if you don't come to New York for a tournament first."

"You… you really think I'll be invited to a tournament that far away?"

"Of course I do. You're the King of Games!"

Silence came down.

Téa struggled to speak from her heart, but she trailed her action for the benefit of a friend. "I know you'll do well in tournaments because of your passion, just like how I'm going after my dream of dancing. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone. Not now or ever."

Yugi stared at the girl speechless.

Téa studied her friend, seeing his large and amethyst eyes that had maintained their innocence all this time turned shocked. In order for him to have earned that true title—King of Games—he needed to face a good friend.

"I was afraid." Yugi confessed, taking a chance to admit his worries to a friend.

Téa understood the revelation, so she held her tongue.

"I was afraid, and I was also embarrassed. I mean, I didn't know how you guys would take it if I told you what my wish was… And after I did solve the Puzzle, I was glad I became friends with everyone, but I didn't know what was happening while I had blacked out. I… I wasn't sure if you guys thought I was crazy."

He sealed his eyes pensively. _"If it wasn't for Bakura taking over Tristan's body and trapping us, I don't think I would have ever told them my wish. Does keeping such a wish from them make me a hypocrite?"_

Their classmates had always viewed Yugi as one who was strange; his head sprung out tri-color hair in the shape of a starfish, his eyes shined like a cartoon character, and he preferred games over sports. And some time after he solved the Puzzle, his actions had been accompanied by even stranger ones. Téa had always seen Yugi a bit peculiar, but she never wanted him to conform into a soulless, gossiping student. She enjoyed the genuine bond they shared. She recalled her own dream took a little prying before she confessed hers, so she refused to judge him.

"Yugi, we've known each other since elementary school," Téa reminded firmly. "Do you really think I would've thought you had lost your marbles and have you sent to a mental hospital?"

The boy placed one hand behind his head and cracked a smile. "Maybe?"

They shared a good laugh. The sapphire and amethyst orbs met for a brief moment. They then turned away

Yugi took a moment to reflect his adventure in Egypt. No one brought up the situation of his wish. And his crew moved on to help Atem find his name after Yugi's own match against Bakura. There was no judgment at all.

Téa often did ponder what their friendship status was prior to the Puzzle's completion. She briefly glanced at Yugi; perhaps he was always wondering the same thing, exploring his own path for friendship, willingly to share his body with an amnesic spirit. She strongly believed, however, she had and always will make an impact on Yugi's life. She faced another direction and distracted herself by looking at her watch once more.

She turned and invited warmly, "Wanna join me and my parents for dinner at home?"

Yugi met her gaze and smiled. "Sure, that should be fun. Just like old times."

The two friends made their way over, accepting the wishes and dreams held in their hearts.

**End**

**A/N: I decided to work with this idea after reading the manga.  
Why didn't Tea tell Yugi about her dream to go to New York?  
And how did Yugi see Tea before he solved the Puzzle?  
What was their bond beforehand?  
I couldn't answer these questions directly since I don't have many ideas, but I took a shot with this.  
It was fun to write, so I hope you had fun reading!**

**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_, Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner/Anzu Masaki belong to Kazuki Takahashi**


End file.
